


i'd love to go on a date with you

by sae_what



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #LetLadybugWearATuxedo2k20, Adrien comforts Ladybug, COMES WITH ART NOW!!!, Charming Ladybug, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Mutual Pining, Two Blushy Lovestruck Dorks, and his A+ evil scheming, hand kissing, ladrien, special thanks to Leviaana on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Once it had been falsely announced throughout Paris that Adrien and Ladybug are in a relationship, Ladybug pays him a visit to turn him down gently.Only, she doesn’t. And instead, she has a formal dinner date. WithAdrien.At 8 pm.Tonight.Day 2: Public Eye
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766767
Comments: 34
Kudos: 81





	i'd love to go on a date with you

**Author's Note:**

> Getting one (1) akuma in exchange for playing around with his son's love life is a pretty good move on Gabriel’s part, right? ~~shake your head no~~
> 
> This is my chance to unleash Ladrien’s true potential. In other words, Ladrien is the most disastrous side of the love square because the mutual pining is TOO POWERFUL. 
> 
> This took so long to write but it was definitely worth it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The [art](https://leviaana.tumblr.com/post/624659862478061568/this-colored-ladrien-sketch-was-requested-by) done in this fic is by the wonderful [Leviaana!](https://leviaana.tumblr.com)

Gabriel pressed his lips shut as he struggled to repress his Hawkmoth-esque laughter. He could definitely get an akuma or two out of this one. 

“Are Ladybug and Adrien Agreste in a relationship?” The screen then transitioned to a photo of Ladybug and the model spotted cuddling undercover on Post des Arts bridge. A hot pink heart and red arrows then surrounded the picture of the two. 

The ad-ons on the picture made it look like the footage was edited by a six year old who insisted that graphic design was their passion. 

Gabriel shook this thought away. Now was not the time to get distracted by such thoughts, despite how true they were. Right now was a good time to implement yet another one of his schemes. 

Yes, this time— _this time_ —he’d be one step ahead of Ladybug.

He frowned at the fact that he’d have to use Adrien. Gabriel was well-aware that he had constantly put his son in danger with these akuma attacks, but he trusted his intuition; he had to follow through with his plan. Adrien would understand once he knew his intentions. 

And so, when Gabriel received an incoming call from Nadja Chamack, he—just this once—was not reluctant to answer. 

Her news-reporter voice channeled through his tablet. “We are now live with Mr. Agreste, Adrien Agreste’s father and well-known fashion designer of Paris.”

Once Gabriel appeared on screen, he demonstrated his trademark unamused expression. Nadja cleared her throat. 

“Mr. Agreste, before we begin our interview, I’d like to share this footage of Ladybug's reaction regarding her relationship with Adrien.”

A video clip popped on screen of Ladybug and several news reporters enclosing her, shoving microphones closer to her and calling out her name. 

“Ladybug, what is your relationship with Adrien Agreste?”

“There’s chemistry there!”

“Definitely something there!”

“Do you dream of owning a pet hamster with him while living a beautiful domestic life in the future?”

“What will you name the pet hamster?!”

Ladybug’s blush became visible. 

(Had these news reporter snuck through Marinette’s diary? Because their depiction of her daydreams were freakishly accurate.)

“I—Uh... Pet hamster...? I mean, I‘d love to love him... I mean, live with him! I mean...!” She then shook her head vigorously. “What I mean to say is that my sole duty is to protect the citizens of Paris, and that includes Adrien Agreste.”

She then called her signature “Bug out!” and, hurling her yo-yo in the air, made her way out of the scene.

The screen switched back to Nadja. “As evident in the clip, we do not see Ladybug deny their relationship. But, as Adrien's father, you must know where the two stand, correct?”

There was a pause, as if Nadja was waiting for Gabriel’s response. Not wanting to jump the gun too soon, he stayed silent. 

In this situation, Gabriel would naturally reply with a cold “That’s none of your business,” but this time around, he didn’t. Anticipating this, he could see why Nadja curled her lips in hopes of a good scoop.

“Tell us, Mr. Agreste. Can you confirm, right here, right now, that your son is in a relationship with Paris’s greatest super heroine?”

Gabriel tried to suppress a dubious smile. It didn’t take too long for him to respond to her long-awaited question. “Yes. I can confirm. Adrien and Ladybug are in a relationship.”

* * *

Marinette pounded her head on her desk. “What is wrong with me? How can I say those things on TV? ‘Love to love him’?” She grimaced. “I'm so lame.”

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Tikki reassured. “People can assume whatever they want. But the fact that you’re Ladybug doesn’t change.”

“You’re right, Tikki,” Marinette exhaled. “I should just relax. Besides, it’s not like people will actually take this seriously... I mean, c’mon, Adrien and Ladybug in a relationship?”

The audio of her computer countered, “Yes, I can confirm. Adrien and Ladybug are in a relationship.”

“What the... WHAT??!”

Gravity took over her body as she fell from her chair with a great thud. 

She groaned in pain, turning her head face-flat on the floor, her voice muffled. “Tikki, this is a nightmare!” 

Suddenly, her phone rang. Marinette jerked up from the floor at once.

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette gave her best friend a plastered grin through video call. “What’s, uh… what’s going on?”

“Marinette! Did you hear? Ladybug and Adrien are in a relationship!”

“Oh, really!? I didn’t hear about that… at all!”

“Girl, are you good?” Alya furrowed her eyebrows with concern. “Look, I know that you like Adrien and all, but trust me, this will pass. Ladybug would never be in a relationship with anyone. Her status as a hero means more to her than anything.”

“Oh! I wasn’t too worried all too much about that, actually,” Marinette spoke without a thought.

“Really? I thought you’d be moping around and eating a bucket full of ice cream by now.”

Marinette froze. “I mean, yeah! I am sad! This is _terrible_!” She faked a sob before clearing her throat and adding, “Ah! My empty is an ice cream bucket! Guess I’ll grab another one, okAY BYE!” She quickly hung up.

“Marinette, what are we going to do? This can’t happen.” Tikki exclaimed. 

“I get it, Tikki. Alya is right. I’m a superhero first. We have to clear things up.”

Once she transformed as Ladybug, she zipped through the city to pay a fellow Agreste a visit. 

* * *

Adrien's jaw dropped to the floor. 

Followed by Plagg’s attempts to breath through his large bite of camembert. 

“What is my father saying? I’m not in a relationship with Ladybug!”

Once Plagg recovered, he inputted, “Well, this is surprising. Thought you’d be more than happy that everyone’s open to a relationship between you and your one and only.”

“Yeah, but not like this! This is just lying—“

“What’s just lying?” A deep familiar voice crept through the room as Adrien’s shoulders became tense. 

He turned to face his father as Plagg hid. “Father, what is this about? Why did you say—“

“But is it not true? You’re in love with Ladybug,” Gabriel spoke bluntly. 

Adrien’s lips curled to a frown. “Wha—I don’t like Ladybug at all!”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow with skepticism. 

Feeling his cheeks flush a darker shade, Adrien waved his hands around in panic. “Not that I hate her, I mean, she’s great and saves Paris and all that, so of course I like her, but everyone likes her! I just don’t like her in _that_ way...”

“That's right. You like her much more than you can explain,” Gabriel finished. “I understand that you have a bit of a crush on her.”

Then what happened was most surprising—and really peculiar, almost unsettling. Gabriel, stiff as a board, lifted his arm, then rested a hand on his sons shoulder, giving him two solid pats. 

And a really forced grin. 

And a thumbs up. 

“I’m rooting for you, son."

Adrien could feel Plagg wince in utter terror behind the TV remote. 

To be quite frank, Adrien’s entire being wanted to shutter too. 

This... this was _NOT_ normal. 

Once his father left his room with a gentle shut of the door, Plagg swiveled from hiding. 

“What. The heck. Was _THAT_??”

“Is it just me, or is my father possessed by an akuma? There’s no way he actually did that.”

“As your friend and trusty companion, I’d really like to comfort you right now. But what I just witnessed was something out of a _nightmare_! Since when does your father _smile_?” Plagg wrinkled his nose, disturbed by the mere thought. 

“That’s the thing. He doesn’t. At least, not lately.”

But maybe things different now. Maybe his father’s shift in mood was for a reason. Maybe this was his way of realizing that he had fallen short as a father, and maybe now, he would make an effort to change. Perhaps supporting his son with his love life was his first step. To Adrien, it was one heck of a large step. 

His chest elated with hope. “Plagg, maybe my father is finally making an effort to understand me!”

His kwami furrowed his brows with brief skepticism before he settled on a small smile. He rested upon Adrien’s shoulder. “I hope you’re right.”

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his window. A dash of familiar bright red caught his eye. 

“Plagg, hide! I think we’ve got a visitor.”

* * *

Ladybug settled above the rooftop of Adrien’s home. This was definitely trespassing, especially considering that Adrien’s home was heavily guarded. Tikki would usually be against the whole “breaking and entering” thing, but for one, she didn’t break in, she flew in. And two, for once, this wasn’t for any personal gain as Marinette; this was for the name of Ladybug. 

And so, she slowly descended from the rooftop and tapped on the windowpane of Adrien’s bedroom. 

Ladybug swore he saw Adrien almost trip his way to the window before composing himself. But she easily convinced herself that she was seeing things. 

“Ladybug! Hey, Ladybug!” Adrien’s voice came to a crack before he cleared his throat and straightened his back. “Wha—what are you doing here?”

She couldn’t believe it... Before her, she witnessed Adrien’s bedroom. _His_ bedroom! Sure, she’s been here once or twice (via, again, “breaking and entering,” much to Tikki disapproval), but still. This was where Adrien slept, where he played piano, where he studied...!

Then her eyes fell on Adrien. His rosy complexion could only make her heart flutter. If Ladybug were to continue to keep eye contact, she’d fall off the side of the windowsill and concuss her head because she was that much of a lovesick fool. Around Adrien, it wasn’t like she used her head anyway. 

A sound managed to escape her lips. “Uh...”

 _Crap!_ What was she going to say again?

“Look, about the news—“ Adrien began before Ladybug sprung to her senses and realized what she came here for. 

“Right! The news! Isn’t that crazy? I can’t believe they think we’re going out. I mean, I’d never go out with you!”

“Wh... what?” Adrien’s lips settled to the frown, his body slouched now. 

Ladybug waved her hands in front of her. “No! That’s not what I meant! What I meant to say is that I’d totally fall for you and crack my skull open—! Gyah! I mean, I’d totally date you and crack my skull open! Wait, all of that, minus the skull cracking open...!” 

She gritted her teeth, mentally face palming herself. What on earth was she _saying_? She was only making things worse. Second thoughts arose about coming here. She should’ve known better that she’d be a stuttering mess around Adrien, even as Ladybug. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Adrien spoke quickly. 

Silence grew between them.

Wait. _No!_

This was the _complete_ opposite of what she came here for. She was supposed to tell him she wasn’t interested!

But then that would just be lying. And Ladybug knew herself more than anyone that she disliked lying, and so lying to herself would be just as bad, if not more.

She had to be rational though. There was no way she would, or should, date Adrien. 

But the sight of his elatedness. The pure look in his eyes. There was something in the way he uttered those words that seemed quite... hopeful. And excited. 

She wouldn’t dare to take Adrien’s beaming smile away. She craved to see more of that, more of him. 

And so she made her choice. 

“Eight o’clock at 58 Tour Eiffel. Tonight. For dinner?”

His eyes lit up like a child. “It’s a date.”

Tikki would kill her after this. Not unless she cracked her skull open first.

* * *

“You’re insane, Adrien. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“C’mon, Plagg. This is the one time my father is allowing me to go out. _And_ I get to go on a date with Ladybug! I can’t pass an opportunity like this!”

Adrien adjusted his necktie, tucking it into his vest as he brushed the collars of his button-down shirt. 

“I feel like I’m overdressed,” he frowned. 

Plagg gulped down a bite of cheese. “That’s because you are.”

“Oh, no, I knew it! I’m gonna look like I’m trying too hard and then Ladybug will think I’m coming off too strong. But then what if she’s dressed up and I’m dressed down? Then I'll just look like a total dimwit!” Adrien eyed his kwami in desperation. “Plagg, what do I do?”

“Here’s what you _should_ do. Stop panicking and go on this date already,” Plagg rolled his eyes, not tolerating an ounce of Adrien’s indecisiveness. “Sheesh, your stress is making me stressed. It's making my _piece of cheese_ stressed.”

Adrien exhaled. “Okay, fine...” He had to keep a level-head. This was the one time he’d ever have the chance to go on a date with Ladybug, and he was not going to mess this up. 

A _date_. 

With _Ladybug_. 

Adrien never would’ve imagined such an idea transform into a reality. As much as he teased her about dating him as Chat Noir, she had always turned him down. But now she was going out with him as _Adrien_. This wasn't something he would’ve ever pictured, but regardless, his dream of dating Ladybug was going to come true tonight. 

One the other hand, he also held a feeling of doubt. He knew his lady too well. It was never like her to go on dates. She had made it clear many times that their jobs as superheroes were to be taken seriously, so why was this date an exception? 

As Nathalie and his body guard drove him to the Eiffel Tower, the news footage of Ladybug replayed in his head. 

Adrien’s memory was sharp as a knife. He was more than sure that Ladybug, albeit her stuttering, confirmed that she at least once daydreamed about Adrien. In particular, living a domestic life with him. With a pet hamster. Coincidentally, this was something he'd dreamt of as well.

Why would Ladybug ever have daydreams about that? There was only one conclusion that made sense... 

Did she have a _crush_ on him?

Adrien didn’t notice his audible gasp turning into a panicked laugh, a quiet one, but enough for Nathalie to hear and question his sanity. 

“Adrien, would you make sure to calm yourself when you're on your date?” Nathalie spoke coolly. 

“Yes, Nathalie,” he replied with a small cough. He shook away his last thought. There was no way Ladybug would have a crush on him. She probably only agreed to this date to be polite. Then, something else crossed his mind. “Say, Nathalie... Why do you suppose my father agreed on this date?”

“Your father only wants you to be happy, Adrien. If dating Ladybug makes you happy, he’ll support it.” She left it at that. 

Finally, they arrived at the Eiffel Tower. The city lights were remarkable tonight; they artfully complemented the dark blue sky. The moon was not too shy this evening either, shining brightly enough to compete with the streetlights. 

Adrien made it up to the restaurant, arriving at his reserved seat. A table for two. He folded a piece of cloth onto his lap as he scanned the orders in the menu. 

One minute passed after the next, and the waiter stood patiently as he held a notepad and clicked his pen. “Hello, I’ll be your server for tonight. May I take your order, sir?”

“Uh, actually, can you wait a bit longer? My date isn’t here yet...” Adrien said. 

The waiter simply nodded with understanding. “Let me know when your ready.”

* * *

“Ugh, what should I wear?” Marinette threw dresses, suits, blouses over her shoulder and onto her bed as Tikki dodged each of them. Thankfully, Tikki wasn’t as upset with Marinette about this date. She proposed that, if this was the way for Marinette to feel more comfortable talking to Adrien, she’ll let this date slide. 

Marinette felt truly blessed to have her as her kwami and her friend. 

Finally, Marinette pulled out a light blue dress that barely reached the knees. “How about this one? Do you think it looks good?”

“Whatever you think—“

“Akk, no! The light blue clashes with my red suit!” She hurled that onto the rest of the pile. “What look should I even go for? Formal chic? Casual chic? Classy chic?” Marinette groaned as she plopped face-first on her bed. 

“You might hurry up...” Tikki held out her phone, pointing her paw at the time.

Marinette shot up from her bed. “Oh, no! I’m already five minutes late!” She ran back to her closet, frantically throwing more clothing pieces onto the bed. In the verge of quitting, she dramatically collapsed in the floor. “This is hopeless. I’m never going to find a good outfit that Adrien will like.”

“It’s not about what Adrien will like, Marinette,” Tikki advised. “How about you pick an outfit that suits you?”

She gasped, grinning ear to ear. “Tikki, that’s it! You’re a genius!” She filed through her closet once more. Her eyes fell on what she was looking for. “I have the perfect outfit.”

* * *

More minutes passed. Adrien gently tapped a finger on the cloth-covered table. He was praying to himself that Ladybug hadn’t stood him up. A part of him wouldn’t be surprised, though. Not because he didn’t trust her to come—anything but that actually—but because Ladybug probably wouldn’t spend a moment of her time with someone as lame as him.

He inhaled. No, he shouldn’t think such a thing. 

Ladybug was coming. 

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts, reading the menu for what seemed to be the seventeenth time. 

A hand slowly slid the menu down, and the gesture was followed by a sweet familiar voice and a coy smile. 

“Hey, Adrien. Sorry I’m late.”

Adrien blinked once. Then twice. He felt blood rushing to his ears as his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

“You’re wearing a tuxedo...” Adrien managed. The thoughts in his head were running around in a fiery frenzy. How on earth was he supposed to handle _this_?!

He quickly grabbed his glass of ice water and took several hard gulps. He needed to cool off. 

His heart was beating too fast, like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

Sweat. He felt sweat. Sweat running down his back. 

It was too early on the date to feel this nervous. But Ladybug was making this really hard. 

How _could_ she?! Wearing the tuxedo... and looking _this_ good in it?

His palms were clammy, and he felt gross, and Ladybug would think he as gross.

He tried so hard to repress... tears. Literal tears. Tears of joy for witnessing such a view. Tears of shame because he was probably going to have a cardiac arrest at a young age. 

And for God's sake, why was he so _sweaty_?

This was the end. This was all over. The date just started and he was already hopeless mess.

Ladybug peered down at her tux, then back at Adrien. “Is my outfit too much?”

“No!” Adrien jumped in almost immediately. “You look perfect!”

“Oh! Thanks...” A tinge of pink surfaced her cheeks. After the waiter took their orders, she cleared her throat. “So, uh... Adrien! Tell me a little more about yourself. You go to school, right?”

School. Schooool...

What school did he go to again?

After the long silence, Adrien felt a jab at his rib. He straightened his back, silently thanking Plagg for reminding him of his presence. Just that simple fact put him at ease. “Oh! I go to Francois DuPont High School.” 

“Uh—ah, I’ve heard of that school.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re great.”

“Huh?”

“Oh! I meant it’s great! The school, I mean. Going there,” Adrien breathed in to help him relax, then continued. “I used to be homeschooled, so it was hard adjusting at first, but my classmates are really kind. I made a lot of friends pretty quickly, to my surprise.”

Ladybug rested her eyes on him with full attention. “Why would that be surprising? You seem like a pretty nice guy.”

Adrien felt his cheeks burn hotter. “Th...thanks!”

Their meals finally arrived. Adrien chewed quietly as Ladybug picked her food with a fork. Her attention wasn’t on her food though; it was on Adrien.

He let out an airy laugh of nervousness. “What is it?”

“Huh?” Ladybug blinked. “Oh, n-nothing. I just... like... watching you eat?” she excused sheepishly. 

Adrien could tell she was trying her hardest to be suave, but from the looks of her sulking and biting down on her tongue, she was most definitely displeased with the words that had slipped out of her mouth. 

Though, she recovered quickly, “So I don’t see you choke, that is! It’s my job as a hero to keep you safe. Yeah! That’s why I was looking at you.”

Silence grew between them, the tension making hard for Adrien to breathe. He had to say something, anything, before it would get even more awkward and they'd reach the point of no return. 

Unfortunately for him, the tension wasn’t cut by any smooth remark that came rolling off his tongue. Instead, it was interrupted by a shriek of a young girl’s voice, followed by what sounded like the policeman, Raincomprix.

“See, over there!” The shrill of her voice ripped through the calm atmosphere. “It’s Adrien Agreste!”

“Young girl, get back here!” Raincomprix called. “You should not be here. Only those with reserved seating are allowed inside!”

“But he's with Ladybug!” The young girl pointed at the super heroine, heads turning towards the two in question. 

He yanked at the young girl's wrist, carrying her over his shoulder to take her out of the restaurant. She thrashed around until she was free from his grasp, thudding onto an empty dinner table. A vase of flowers knocked over and cracked onto the marble floor. 

Her reaction time was fast; she picked up a white flower from the puddle of broken glass and sprinted to where Ladybug and Adrien were. 

She held out the flower to Ladybug. “I only have one flower, but you two can share! I’m both your number one fan! Also, you should keep doing that couple thing you do.”

Ladybug eyed the flower, then at the girl. “Oh, wow! We’d love to keep the couple—I mean, the flower! Thank you.”

Before Ladybug could accept her gift, however, the cop lifted the young girl on his shoulder again. “You can’t escape from me this time, little lady!”

“Wait! They didn’t get their flower!” Her thrashing didn’t quite help this time around as she left wailing and tears streaming down her cheeks, flower still in hand. 

This wouldn’t end well. Adrien turned to Ladybug with concern. She only returned a determined and knowing look. 

An akuma was coming. 

* * *

Ladybug peered down at her tuxedo. “Is my outfit too much?”

While she was getting ready, she settled with something more masculine, knowing that it would better cover her signature red costume. She didn’t exactly want to catch attention, even though people would probably still be able to tell it was her. 

But it wasn’t until the young girl got akumatized that Ladybug had second thoughts about her outfit. How would she fight in a tuxedo?

The akuma was covered in greenery and white flowers, towering over the rest of the civilians. It shot out vines from its hands as it entrapped a civilian one after the next. 

“Adrien, let’s go! The akuma is probably after the both of us.”

He gave a stern nod. “Right behind you, Ladybug.”

As the two reached to the window, the akuma aimed at their direction, the vine zipping through the air. 

“Adrien, look out!” Ladybug jumped in to shield him, landing on top of him. His breath escaped his lips and brushing against her chin. She was hoping he wouldn’t hear her heart pounding so loudly with how close they were to each other. 

Hurriedly, Ladybug wrapped Adrien’s arm around her shoulder as she dashed to the window and zipped her way up to the top of the tower. 

Once they reached there, she grabbed heavy boxes to barricade the trap door. Adrien assisted and pushed the rest of them. 

“That should be good,” Ladybug said. “The akuma might think I’ve led you somewhere farther away, so this is the last place she’ll think of looking.”

“Wait.” Adrien gripped her wrist. “Thank you, Ladybug. And..." He rested a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good luck.”

In return, she cupped her hand upon his cheek for reassurance. “I’ll come back for you. I promise."

And with one pull of her yo-yo, she zipped through the skies of Paris, leaving Adrien breathless. 

* * *

“Adrien. Adrien! Earth to Adrien!” Plagg gave his chosen a slap on the cheek. Though, with his kwami’s tiny paws, it wasn’t too painful. 

“Wha—huh?” Adrien snapped his attention. 

“C’mon, lover boy!” Plagg insisted. “Can you please remove your heart eyes and transform already?”

“Right!” Adrien clapped both hands to his cheeks, feeling its burning sensation with the tips of his fingers. There was no time to waste. Ladybug needed him. 

Transforming into Chat Noir, he soared through Paris and caught up with the akuma and his lady. 

“Sorry I came late to the party, m’lady. I see you came dressed for the occasion,” Chat grinned. She still looked so good in that tuxedo, and now she was going to fight in it? This was turning out to be the best night of his life. 

“Chat, you made it.” Their was a fresh hint of relief in Ladybug’s voice, moreso than usual, but it put him at ease somehow. 

The akuma, despite its large stature, didn’t seem too difficult to handle; it was quite slow. Even so, its power to shoot vines from its fists definitely compensated for its lack of speed. The vines seemed to be able to travel far. 

“You see how she only uses one hand to shoot her vines?” Ladybug observed. “That’s because she’s holding a white flower in her other hand. That must be where the akuma is.” 

Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm and a polka-dotted something landed on her palm. Chat leaned in closer to see what it was. 

“A... permanent marker?”

Chat shrugged. “Perfect, you think the akuma is a good artist? Maybe she could draw something for us.”

Ladybug scanned her surroundings, nose scrunched, until her eyes landed on a advertisement of Adrien Agreste. 

“No. But we can draw something for her. C’mon, kitty. I’ve got a plan.” Making their way to the ad, Ladybug tossed the marker at Chat. “Do me a favor? Can you...” Her words trailed off before she formed a frown. 

“What is it, m’lady?”

“Draw...” She cleared her throat. “Draw a mustache on Adrien when the akuma arrives.” 

“Sure thing, bug,” Chat responded. 

Her frown still rested on her lips. It was clear to Chat that she didn’t want to ruin the ad, despite her clear intention of reversing everything back to normal with her Miraculous Ladybug cure. 

He decided to press. “Seems to me you have a soft spot for this model boy, huh? You got a little crush on him?” He grinned playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Wha—“ she blushed furiously. “This is no time for jokes, Chat! We have to focus!” 

The akuma stomped its way back to the two young heroes. “Ladybug! Where is Adrien? I want you two together!” Through the akuma’s deepened voice, her child-like pouting was still audible. 

“We gotta hurry before she reaches the Eiffel Tower! Chat, can you cataclysm that picket fence? Then use the marker on the Adrien poster.”

“You got it!” Chat summoned his cataclysm as the picket fence dissembled into board pieces. He then took off the cap as he scribbled a mustache on the ad of his civilian self. He thickened his eyebrows and drew devil horns as well. A satisfying addition; vandalizing a Gabriel advertisement felt cathartic. 

“Hey! Quit ruining that photo of Adrien! You’re ruining his essence!” The akuma growled as her strides hastened. 

“Yeah? How about you come over here and stop me?” Chat called. 

The akuma held both fists out, about to target her vines right at them, before tripping on Ladybug's yo-yo. She slid across the pavement, fist still out until it was trapped between the boards that were once a picket fence. Ladybug then tightly wrapped her fighting fist with a large blanket and a laundry wire.

Ladybug ripped the flower off the akuma's grip, a purple butterfly escaping from its stem. 

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!”

Chat tossed the marker at Ladybug, as she hurled it up to the night sky. Once again, her ladybugs restored everything back to normal. 

“Pound it!” The two said in unison. 

Chat’s ring blinked down to two minutes. “Hey, m’lady? Before you go...”

“What is it, Chat?”

He gave her a smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I know about you and Adrien. I just want you to know that I support you. And... good luck on your date.”

Ladybug became speechless, but once she found the words, she managed to reply. “Thank you, Chat Noir. It means a lot.”

He gave her a wink before he extended his baton and scurried off into the night. 

“Ladybug?” The girl peered up at her. “What happened?”

Ladybug knelt to meet the girl's eyes. “You were akumatized. But everything is okay now.”

The girl gazed down at the flower and held it to the heroine. “Here. It’s for you and Adrien.”

Ladybug held the flower to her nose. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Then, she added, “Say, where are your parents?”

* * *

Making his way back to the Eiffel, Adrien detransformed and offered Plagg a slice of camembert. 

The ring of his phone startled him. The sixth call from his father. Adrien gulped. It was unusual for his father to call him at this hour. Because he was so busy, he would just get Nathalie to phone him. So for his father to call him, let alone six times, wasn’t a good sign. 

A cold yet familiar tone of voice spilled through the line. “Adrien. Why didn’t you pick up your phone? You know how much I don’t like wasting time.”

“I’m sorry, father... I was with Ladybug, but then there was an akuma, and... I should’ve called you sooner.”

“How was your date with Ladybug?” Gabriel settled on a softer tone of voice. A sudden rush of relief washed over Adrien. It was an unfamiliar feeling but something he wanted to get used to. 

Adrien couldn’t decide how much his father wanted to hear about his date, so he gave him a brief answer. “It went well.”

“How well? Did she tell you anything?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. What details did he need to know about his date? More importantly, why did he _really_ need to know them?

Maybe Adrien had only been wishful thinking... He had set up high hopes for his father to finally support him. But maybe there was something much larger behind his father’s intentions. 

“Father...” He quieted, choosing his words with caution. “Why did you agree for me to go on this date with Ladybug?”

Of course, no matter how careful he was with his words, Adrien got a response that didn’t surprise him. “Do not ask trivial questions, Adrien. I only asked how your date went. Do not make this about me. Be done before ten o'clock. Nathalie will come pick you up.” And with that, he hung up. 

Plagg poked his head from Adrien’s vest, giving him a worried look as if telepathically saying he was there if he needed to talk. 

No words were needed to be said. He simply gave his kwami a sad smile and a gentle pat on the head. 

* * *

Ladybug ran to the nearest alleyway. “Spots off.”

She sighed as she reached in her bag and fed Tikki a cookie. A sense of relief washed over her, knowing that the young girl returned safely to her family. But now, she had someone else to worry about. “We have to head back to the Eiffel.”

“Alright." Her kwami gave her a nod, gulping down her last bite. “Ready when you are.”

After transformation, Ladybug zipped through the sky and arrived at the top of the tower. Adrien leaned against the banister as he watched the night sky. 

“Hey. You okay?” Ladybug stood beside him, observing the stars with him. A few of her tuxedo buttons were undone and her bow was completely untied. But right now, she deciding not to think twice about how she presented herself in front of Adrien. Right now, she simply focused on him. 

He seemed lost in thought before meeting her eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay, just a bit tired if I’m honest. It’s been a long night.”

“Yeah...”

“You know, my father hardly lets me go out... So tonight was nice. I got to spend time with someone like you. I feel really lucky. It’s not everyday anyone can go on a date with Paris’s super heroine.”

Ladybug inched closer to him. “Why was it that you asked me on this date anyway?”

Adrien couldn't hold back a smile. "To tell you the truth, I was excited about this. It was something different. Actually... I’ve never gone on a date before. This was my first one.”

“R-really?” Ladybug would’ve thought Adrien had gone on at least a date or two, seeing that he’d catch the eye of any person. But seeing as he lived the kind of life he did, she could also see why he’d never gotten the chance. 

“Yeah. I’m glad it was you.” A touch of playfulness lingered in his voice as raised a corner of his lips. She sensed some familiarity in his confidence, but she shrugged it off. “You really know how to swoop a guy off his feet. You looked amazing tonight.”

Despite how badly she wanted to shriek, she decided to one-up him, giving him a cunning remark. “Well, you could call me a natural. Dressing up superhero isn’t the only thing I’m good at doing. But you’re not bad looking yourself.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as the color of his cheeks flushed red. The scenery of this moment was too perfect. The wind played with his delicate hair and the moonlight framed his face just right. 

And the mere fact that Ladybug said something that embarrassing to make Adrien blush that hard made her blush even harder. She turned her head away from him, pressing her cheek to her shoulder. 

Finally finding the courage to carry on the conversation, she cleared her throat, but did not make direct eye contact. “This is my first date too. And... it’s not everyday anyone would date Adrien Agreste.

“Tonight was refreshing,” she admitted with a relaxed sigh. “When I’m wearing this superhero costume, honestly, I’m always so consumed by the possibility that Hawkmoth could be one step ahead of me and Chat Noir. I get scared that, with whatever I do, I’ll make a mistake. Chat’s been really helpful with it, though—I’ve talked to him about this many more times than than I can count. Because of him, I’ve learned that it’s okay to make mistakes every once in a while. Even though I take my job seriously, I know there's also a fine line between that and letting myself have fun."

The red on Adrien’s cheek did not subside. “He’s right. As long as what you’re doing isn’t risking other people’s safety... right?”

The softness in Ladybug’s smile intensified. She gazed at the moon. “Yeah... that’s exactly what he said.”

“Oh!” Adrien's voice almost came to a squeak. “I mean, I’m sure my advice is lame compared to his but—“

Without thought, Ladybug rested her hand on his. She disregarded the fact that her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. “No. It’s not. I like your advice.”

Adrien raised his other hand upon Ladybug’s, embracing her warmth. “Um, it seems to me that you’re still working on balancing what you want versus what you need to do...”

“You can read my mind, can’t you?”

“Let’s just say I’m a people person,” Adrien shrugged with a hint of self-assurance. It only made Ladybug giggle. He continued the conversation. “I guess the question is, what do you really want to do, Ladybug?”

She responded quicker than he thought. “Nothing. I don’t want anything. I already got what I wanted.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm spending time with you tonight. This is all I’ve ever wanted. I’ve barely gotten to know you, but it feels like I’ve known you for a long time.” 

“I... I feel the same way.” 

Yes, this was exactly what Ladybug wanted. More than anything. How could she possibly want anything more than this?

Before she could add to the conversation, Adrien’s phone began to ring. 

“Oh, shoot,” he muttered under his breath. A cloud of sadness waved over him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug asked. 

“I, uh— need to get going...” Adrien frowned. “My ride is here, and my father wants me home.”

Ladybug only returned a sincere smile. “Let me take you down then. Hold on tight.”

As they descended from the tower, she could feel Adrien’s warm breath against her neck. She noticed how uneven his breathing was. Ladybug felt her ears burning as he pressed himself against her.

They finally landed on level ground, and Ladybug loosened her grip.

“Thanks for tonight, Ladybug.”

“Of course. Oh! I almost forgot.” She opened her yo-yo, the white glow emitting from it, followed by the white flower that soon followed. She tucked the stem of the flower behind Adrien’s ear. “There. It looks wonderful on you.”

He gently placed his fingertips on the petals. “I... don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

She gently brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss between his knuckles. “Tonight was a lot of fun. I hope we can do this again.” She peered at his ride, then gave him one last look. “I think your body guard is waiting for you.” 

[](https://leviaana.tumblr.com)

She really didn’t want this night to end. But a sense of hope kindled inside her. This would not be the last time Adrien would see her. She’d make sure of that too. 

“Have a good night, Adrien,” Ladybug hurled her yo-yo above the Eiffel, Adrien only giving her a warm smile. And with a wave, Ladybug called “Bug out!” before leaving Adrien standing there, completely melting, speechless.

He swore to himself that he’d never wash his hands ever again after that kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien, please practice safe sanitation and wash your hands. 
> 
> Wow, this fic is WAY longer than I anticipated lol… Anyways, I don’t know if you guys can tell, but I incorporated some other prompts from Ladrien June 2020 on here other than Public Eye (like Photo ~~Stash~~ ‘Stache is one.)


End file.
